<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breath of the Wild Oneshots by unsurebuthappy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394301">Breath of the Wild Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsurebuthappy/pseuds/unsurebuthappy'>unsurebuthappy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awe cute, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Post-Game, zelink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsurebuthappy/pseuds/unsurebuthappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While playing Breath of the Wild or reading other stories I get ideas for one-shots in my head, so this is where I'm going to compile them! Perhaps one day I'll make an actual story that's cohesive, but for now, I'm just going to have fun with it. Hope you enjoy it!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breath of the Wild Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597992">the world is too quiet</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink">WritingInPink</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI! This was inspired by WritingInPink on this website, please go give their "the world is too quiet" a read! Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The World Is Too Quiet</p>
<p>“But I must admit I miss you terribly. The world is too quiet without you nearby.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Under the east shoulder of the Gerudo Highlands, there was barely a sound. The sun rests on the horizon just behind the teetering red rocks that surround Gerudo, giving way to an orange sky that paints its reflection in the waters of the Faron Sea. The soft ocean breeze gave a chill and the smell of the beyond, comforting and fertilizing the evergreen environment of the Faron. On the face of one of the greenest hills in all of Hyrule, a small tent coddled the warm waves of a gentle fire, providing a temporary home to those who needed it most. <br/>	“How was it?” Zelda’s questions were like surprise fireworks. They came from the deepest parts of her mind, fueled with curiosity bolder than the stars, and raced up her throat and out her mouth with enough vigor to confuse the smartest of souls. They often scared those who weren’t used to her inquiries, but to Link, they were as lovely as the songs sang by the rarest of birds. Zelda pouted slightly, thinking, tossing the question around her palette again, thinking about what she really wanted to know. She turned her head and pointed a glance at Link, furrowing her brow. He loved that look as if he was guilty of treason by having knowledge she did not. “How was it, traveling throughout Hyrule, without knowing who you were?” Her words aimed like arrows from a Lynel Bow, and they landed right in the pit of his stomach. <br/>	Usually, Zelda’s questions were chipper and innocent. She’d ask him about his favorite time of day, or what flowers he knew. His favorite questions to answer were about his travels, most notably with Prince Sidon, or what it was like dealing with the Gerudo. He always found it soothing to tell Zelda about all the things he loved, like the view from the Cliffs of Ruvara in the early morning, or how nice it was to rest in a Hebra hot spring; when he told her, she’d gaze at him like he was the very best thing to study. It was, without a doubt, one of the best feelings a man could feel. Being asked about the beginning, though, felt like possibly the worst.<br/>	“Not good.” Link didn’t know what to say if he was being honest. His mouth had gone dry, and the only thing that filled his head when he thought about emerging from the Shrine of Resurrection was darkness and decay. He felt like a Stalnox, a mere idea of what he should’ve been a long time ago. He could feel the deafening silence of the first few steps in the Great Plateau, and how it ate his soul away. “The beginning was the worst.” He sighed and looked up at Zelda. Though her pointed expression had faded at his words, her brows were still pushed together, both in curiosity and concern. She stood up from resting her back on their newly cut log, and carefully sat next to Link. He leaned forward towards the fire and folded his hands under his chin, Zelda’s hand pressed at the large of his back. <br/>	“Were you scared?” Zelda’s voice had gone quiet as she watched Link’s expression tighten as the thought of what else to say. <br/>	Looking over his shoulder back at Zelda, he shrugged. “Yeah, I was. It’s difficult to imagine in retrospect, but yes. I didn’t know who, or what, or when I was.” He looked back at the fire, “I’m glad I figured it out though. The world was too quiet without you.” His throat tightened at his last words, but not because they hurt. <br/>	Zelda’s hand slowly moved from his back over to his opposing side as she rested her head on his shoulder blade. Her other hand found the crease of his elbow and she rubbed the back of his arm with her thumb, holding him firmly, but without much force. His heartbeat had increased from the question, no doubt, from the memories even more. He was certain she was listening to it. She hummed slightly before moving so her chin was on his back instead of her cheek, and whispered, “My world was too loud without you.” And she didn’t have to think to move with Link as he leaned back and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest while he rests his head on hers. <br/>	They sat, quietly, unmoving under the slowly darkening sky and the warm glow of orange waves from the fire. Even when the world was at war for 100 years, there was still peace to be found in the smallest of places.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>